


[Podfic] Cotton Candy Pink | written by riyku

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Object Insertion, Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It's the kinda place where a seventeen year old boy in knee highs and a short schoolgirl skirt can belly up to the bar and order a beer for himself and another for his boyfriend, and the bartender won't say a word.





	[Podfic] Cotton Candy Pink | written by riyku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cotton Candy Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923815) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> Thank you riyku for letting me record this!
> 
> Recorded for lavishsqualor for the 2017 ITPE exchange.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t9vdt1694hc985l/Cotton_Candy_Pink.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/884x628n1xa49is/Cotton_Candy_Pink.m4b)
  * **Size:** 6MB/13MB | **Duration:** 0:12:21 

  
---|---


End file.
